Flames Rising
by Night1212
Summary: Two Seniors' lives where changed after a fatal crash. They're thrust into a world where Vampires and half-humans exist. They obviously knew Vampire Academy; they'd read all the books, but they never expected to become apart of it. Formally Hearts Rising on Aleeta6's account
1. Prolog

**Prolog;**

Senior year was starting, it was going to be the best year of them all. Almost finished with school? One year left? Yeah, it rocked. It was something we'd looked forward to, getting done with school. That was before the car accident. Before we'd been killed. We didn't want to die, we didn't want our life to end. And we didn't think we'd be repeating Freshmen year _after _death. The last book of Vampire Academy had come out a few weeks ago.

See, I'd gotten my car a few weeks before the accident. spent all the money I had saved up from when I had gotten my first job at the age of fourteen. It was totaled after two idiots had run the red light. Yeah, brilliant of them, huh? On either side of the car, too. My best friend, Bre, was riding shotgun. She was _killed_ on impact. I, on the other hand, died rather slowly. I died before the ambulance showed up, and for that I was glad. It wouldn't've been worth it to not have my best friend, the one person i'd known my whole life.

After death should've been golden, right? Golden and on clouds with gates protecting us from "_evil"_? Well, that didn't happen. It was much worse than that. We'd woken up in a white room of sorts with no doors or windows. Just a big white space that could've gone on forever.

* * *

We walked, more like _floated_, for a while. It was dull, stupid. Nothing interesting happened. We couldn't talk, we couldn't do anything besides _float_. What a life right? This was we were to do till the end of days. When we were in that room time itself seemed to stand still. What felt like ten minutes could have been longer.

That was, until someone else entered the room. It all started to get fuzzy after that, I remember a tugging feeling and then waking up in the infirmary. I knew Bre was next to me, but only through instinct because the girl next to me, with her head on my bed and sitting in a chair, looked nothing like my best friend. She had long brown hair, much longer than Bre's had been.

* * *

As I took the room around, I noticed I had two IVS in my left arm, one with clear liquid, water i'd guess and the other with dark liquid. Blood I'd guess. As it sank it, my heart started to pound. Why were they giving me blood? Was something wrong with me? Did I lose blood to easily? It then hit me if Bre looked differently than did I as well?

My heart seemed to pound faster, to go off the charts and I suddenly found it hard to breath. I probably looked like a fish, my mouth open and closing as I tried to breath and stay still. Of course, that didn't really do anything; I still couldn't breathe.

"Miss. Ivashkov!" one of the doctors said rather loudly,as he rushed in "Calm down!" he stated as I started at him, tears streaming down my face. Was he talking to me? Ivashkov, was that last my last name? I could have sworn it wasn't, but I didn't know anymore. It'd been so long since I'd been able to talk to anyone. For God's sake, I was floating a few minutes prior! What did I have to lose? If he wasn't talking to me, I didn't know who else he was. I slowly started to breath normally again, though the tears continued to stream down my face.

"I want my Mom." I cried truthfully this. This was too much. Far too much to take it in alone. "She's outside, your whole family is." I looked over to Bre, she still wasn't awake yet. The doctor that calmed me down saw me looking at her "Don't worry Miss. Adar will be fine, she's just resting."

* * *

**a.n**

**I**

**put it on this account so Bre (Ice Roza) could access is as well. c: **

**This is written by Ice Roza and Aleeta6. The time differences are not off as bad on as on Rosalie Snow. We both live in the Us.**

**But, Grace does Beta this so we can get the british stuff in the next chapters right. So it **_**might **_**take just as long as Rosalie Snow! Lol now this came to be when I was helping Aleeta6 write another story, so you could say that this is our brainchild. Just PM this account or one of our main ones, it's really just whatever you want to do. Leave us a comment in the box, it take 2 sec or longer depending on what you say.**


	2. Chapter 1

The doctor brought my family in. Seeing them made me miss my true family, I couldn't imagine how they were coping with our deaths. My _new_ mom had black hair, with brown eyes, and was sorta tall she had pale skin like my own. My father had pale skin like my mother and myself, he was tall; maybe 6'0" if I had to guess. My father's eyes were like a clear frozen pond, he had brown hair that had a red tinge. I suddenly felt a small hand grab my own, I looked to my right and saw a little girl, she must've been my sister, she had brown eyes like my mother, and my father's reddish brown hair, and was short, I would guess she was three maybe four years old.

Then there was the person that could've, and probably was, my brother. He had light brown hair and a dark shade of green as his eyes. They had a haunted tint to them, like he'd seen something that no one else could see.

"Oh, God, Sophie. We were so worried when we got the call of the attack." Tears brimmed my _new _mother's eyes. My father had the same look in his eyes.

"Yeah, I was afraid I would never see you guys again," I paused, my own voice sounding strange to me; I no longer had a _matured _voice, and I had gained a British accent.

It was odd, hearing the accent in my voice. Now that I was a bit calmer, it felt wrong to talk loudly, to talk with anything but a polite tone.

"We're here now." My mothered whispered, sitting on the other side, across from Bre, and just holding me. I felt my eyes start to water, I had missed this. Just being held for no reason. My thoughts drifted to my other family, the family I had been with for nearly 19 years. I found myself wondering again what they were doing, how they there dealing with my death.

I rested my head on her shoulder, my little sister climbing on the bed with me and cuddling. Bre started to wake up, the sleepy look still in her eyes.

"What? Where are we? Last thing I remember..." She trailed off seeing we were not alone. I gave her a look that said later and she nodded. At that moment the doctor came in again.

"Ah Miss. Adar so glad you've woken, your Brother is waiting for you out in the hall, would you like to see him?" She nodded, giving me a smile she left the room.

* * *

**Aurora POV**

It was different, that was for sure. Marticka looked really different, she _sounded_ different. We both did. She had extremely long, light, brown hair with blonde highlights. She was really pale, and she had icey blue eyes. It was such an offset from what she used to look like. Even our voices were different, we no longer had the American accents we had grown up with. The look she gave me promised that we would talk about what happened and what we remembered later.

As soon as I walked out into the hallway I was engulfed in a hug by a guy I assumed to be someone in my family. When he left go of me I was able to get a good look at him. He was tall, like really tall, maybe like 6'3" possibly. He had brown hair that was short cut and well kept, he had green-blue eyes and looked like he worked out regauly. In my old life I would've hit on him but something told me that was frowned upon.

"Aurora, i'm so glad you're alive, I thought I lost you" he said as he pulled me into another bone crushing hug. He too had an english accent. I got the vibe that this guy wasn't my father or uncle unless my parents had me at a really young age, so that left me with cousin or brother. From the color of our hair I would lean more towards brother.

"Yeah I'm glad to be alive too, I thought that I would never see you again and I was going to die," I almost added again but caught myself. "So ah what did I miss? And how long was I out?"

"Well little sis," Finally the confirmation I needed "you were out for a day and a half give or take, the doctors think it due to the stress of seeing so many of your friends die, and you really haven't missed much they started cleaning up your old school, and sending the bodies back home," Bodies? What happened, what killed an entire school of students and teachers and spared us? "the Queen has already started the investigation on what happened and is sending out guardians to track down the Striogi and look for any other survivors." Whoa! Wait! Rewind and pause! Did he just say Striogi? What is this Vampire Academy?

"What happened? Why did we live?" I asked to be honest I was scared out my mind I didn't now the first thing about fighting or how to kill the undead that vant to suck my blood.

"Well Aurora, we don't know, that's why we want to ask you and Sophie. Did they say any thing, or what happened before they stormed the grounds?" my brother asked, he looked at me with hope in his eyes.

"What do you mean by _we want to ask you_? Are you working on the case as well?" I was hoping he wasn't, if they were going after Strigoi, I didn't want him to die. He didn't give my an answer right away, I think he knew why I was asking, that I didn't want him to die. He looked at me then nodded.

"Oh ok, well when can I go home?" I was hoping it was sometime soon, even in my old life I hated hospitals.

"When the doctor's discharge you, and you won't even be going _home_. You and Sophie will be attending St. Vladimir's in Montana." he told me with an even tone.

"What!? You can't do that! Shouldn't we stay somewhere we know and not just _move_!? Can't we have so-"

"No you're going and that is final, there is no room discussion" his tone told me that he was serious. Fine if I was going to St. Vlad I was going in style. _We_, Sophie and myself, were going in style.

"So um brother, what happened to our things? Can we go shoping?"I asked with hope in my eyes danced with laughter that he would never let out in public.

"Yes I guess so." he said in a faking exasperation. Letting out a happy eek and hugged him I went back into Sophie's room, to tell her the news.

* * *

**Sophie POV**

My mother and father left the room soon after Bre, or Aurora I guess. My brother and sister stayed, though. They both climbed up onto my bed. I held Samantha while Adrian held me. How did I know their names? Probably the same way I'd started to piece together what had happened and why I was in the hospital and what my name was.

Suddenly, there was a flashback and it definitely wasn't seen through _human_ eyes

_Sophie! The voice sounded frantic, it was distant, coming from a floor up maybe. Sophie! This time it was a different voice, it sounded mocking, almost sinister, that voice was also getting closer. I had to get out of the hallway I had to find Aurora. I ran to the nearest stairwell hoping that there wasn't anyone in there. Where was she, I ran down another hallway and another and another until I found what looked to be the great hall. At one time it was filled with lifter and love, but now it was filled blood and death in the middle was Aurora. Dead. _

I started gasping for breath again. She was dead? She _had_ been killed? How was she still alive. Was she a ghost? Am I able to see ghosts now? Tears streamed down my face, no matter how hard I tried to stop them, I didn't need to cry. It wasn't worth it, to cry anymore. Enough tears had been shed today, yesterday, last week. Whenever the _bloody_ attack had happened. My breathing became faster and faster until was hardly breathing

"Soph you ok?" Adrian asked his voice barely above a whisper, due to the fact that Sammie had fallen asleep ages ago.

"Yeah I just had a flashback to the attack." I explained, tears still streaming down my face. Adrian held onto me tighter, as if to tell me it was all fine, that it was all over and that nothing would hurt me again.

Which was false, there was going to be another attack- if Adrian Ivashkov is about nineteen years old, there will be one in a few years at St. Vlad's. I just hope I won't be there.

Bloody Strigoi. They had to attack schools, with innocent children, didn't they?

Bloody flashbacks. I didn't want to live . The past, I didn't want to cry at everything that reminded me of the attack.

Bloody life. Why did I have to die, get hit by a car? Why did I have to be fifteen years old again? What was the point? Couldn't I just be _dead_? Couldn't Aurora and I just be _normal_?

Apparently not. I wasn't normal _we_ weren't normal. My best friend was someone's bond mate. Or was she mine? According to my parents it had only been us that had survived.

So did that mean I was a Spirit user? I'd often said it would be fun while Bre and I were reading to books, but I didn't think it would be fun to live with it daily...

Darkness, its connected to emotions the _dark _emotions. Hate. Utter hate. Or sorrow, sadness, depression. If I did turn out to be a Spirit user, I'd have to work hard and try to stay away from them. Which might be difficult, seeing as I probably had PTSD or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. From the car crash and the attack on St. Castiel

Just then, while I was thinking, Aurora stepped into the room, a worried expression on her face as she glanced at me.

"You're fine, right?" She asked, worry laced in her tone. I'd never heard her so worried, but of course this was different. A world we had only read about, three races we'd never thought existed. If Moroi, Stirogi, Dhampirs, existed, did that mean Alchemists did to?

"Yes, of course." I said smoothly; no one else needed to know about my inner struggles.

If Aurora was my bond mate, she'd know already so it didn't matter if I lied to others? But then Bre bad always been able to read me.

My parents walked back in with the doctor. "Your parents think it's time you got back into school, so I'm discharging you."

My eyes widened. Why would they want their child, one who has barely started to _comprehend _what happened?

Anyways, it was something different; it was like I could comprehend what had happened, but at the same time I couldn't. It was weird, strange, and something I wasn't used to. If I couldn't really understand what was going on, would it really be wise to discharge me? Whatever, I guess. It doesn't matter anymore, they'll never know the truth. They'll never know I was eight-teen and a senior as a human.

After being discharged, they got me some clothes, really really _expensive_ clothes, and off we went. As Aurora and I climbed into the car, I felt something different. Like we weren't going home. What I didn't expect was for us to go to the airport; a private one for the Moroi/Dhampir race, of course.

Don't ask how I know all of this. Please, it might give you a headache, but I _guess _I can explain it in a non-confusing way. It's like I have two conflicting lives in my head. My former life and my new life, it's like they're trying to compete to stay.

I could tell my former life was losing, that it was starting to fade. Soon i'd bet that these new memories will take over completely, which is fine; new world, new life, i'll need all the memories I can get.

My family was telling me that I would be going to St. Vladimir's in Montana, to be honest I wasn't really thrilled to be going. Don't get me wrong ti sounded beautiful in the books, but i didn't want to be in a place where in less the six years a massive attack was going to take place. I wanted to talk with Aurora before we had to go to that school, but by the way things were looking that was never going to happen. Her brother Erik, I think his name was, wouldn't leave her alone. He was always by her side talking to her, hugging her, but I mean when you almost lose your sister I think it's your right to be over protective of her. I could tell that it was getting on her nerves though. The more I thought about it, the more i realized that tonight was our last night in England, tonight might be the last time I see that sky, or hear the traffic. I knew I was being a sentimental fool, but I had grown up with that sky -sort of- by the look Aurora had on her face she had this thought to. That night I could hardly sleep, which was bad considering we were leaving pretty early the next morning for the air port. Erik was going to drive us, and my parents and siblings were coming to say good bye, though Adrian had his own flight to catch.

* * *

**a.n**

**Do you think it was rushed? Please tell us, the ending might've been rushed. **

**I think we're getting the hang of long chapters, eh? c: The Prologue was a bit short, but that's to be assumed, right? It was just an opener. Things should start to get more interesting soon.**

**Oh, and since the school years starting and I, Marticka, have screwed around for the past two years and I'll be a Junior in High School, I'll be focusing more on school work than writing fan-fictions. I hope you understand.**

**Oh, and Rosalie Snow will probably be changed to Falling Snow or something like that. And when it is, Grace and Marticka will be updating it! So watch for that one too!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Aurora POV**

The drive to the airport was relatively uneventful. My Brother and Sophie's family went with us, as our flight was getting closer to departing our goodbyes were exchanged. The fight itself was long, and we didn't get to Montana until 2 am. Which if you ask me is early as hell and no one should be awake at that god forsaken hour. But look at all these humans and they are moving about, I sometimes forget that for humans this is the middle of the day. I must've look like the walking dead because Sophie dragged me into a Starbucks.

"Hey you ok? You've seemed a little ticked, ever since we left England." Sophie asked concern laced in her voice. She looked beat, like she didn't even want to be in America.

"Yeah, I just really don't want to go to St. Vladimir, with all that will be going on," I paused. "I just really don't want to know things about people and how they will end up, you know?"

Our accent was causing people to look at us strangely.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but hey look at it this way, you always wanted to meet Rose and Dimitri" Sophie said. I had to agree with her there, that was probably the only reason why I was more calm than what I should've been. We had made it to the baggage claim, and were waiting for our bags to come out. We got our bags and went out. Erik had told me that someone from the Academy would be there to pick us up but he failed to tell me when.

Adrian had refused to leave, even when his plane was set for departure. It took Sophie begging him to leave, that he shouldn't miss anymore school than he already had. After minutes of her trying to convince him, he finally left for his own Academy, no matter how much he wanted to stay, to stay with us. Most of all, he wanted to stay with his younger sister and her best friend, no matter how many days he missed.

Now, we were alone and half asleep. Well, Sophie was anyways. I, for some reason, was unable to sleep while we were out in public like this. Maybe it was my instincts, the two things Novices were drilled with from the time they started school " Constant Vigilance!" and "They come first." We learned to live by these two mottos that we were taught. If you forgot one of those your Moroi was as good as dead, and some of them did die when a Guardian forgot it.I know it hadn't happened yet, but look at Dimitri's.

Sure it was the other guardian's but that doesn't mean that Dimitri won't beat himself up about it. It was weird talking about things that hadn't happened yet, my biggest fear right now was letting something slip. Our ride came a while later, two guardians got out of the limo, one went and grabbed out bage and the other opened the door. I nudged Sophie awake and we made our way to the car. She stumbled a bit, trying to keep herself awake, though it was a struggle. Her body and mind were telling her, it's time to sleep. When we got into the car, one of the Guardians got in the front and the other went in the back with us. The on in the back-a male- told us that it would be a good two and a half hours before we got to school.

At this Sophie went to sleep, and I occupied myself in other ways. I got out my MP3 and started listening to my music. Half and hour away from the school, I tried to talk to the guardian that sat with us.

"So, err how long have you been working here?" I asked my voice barely above a whisper. He looked my way and said "about," he paused thinking "Five years now." that was the only conversation I got.

So, the ride to the Academy was just as boring as the flight. It then hit me that my day had been borning. It hadn't been stressful, I was just _relaxing_ some that I hadn't done for a while.

We had arrived to the Academy. While the guards were making sure that there weren't the undead that wanted to go on a massive killing spree, I woke Sophie up.

"Sophie, wake up we're here at St. Vlad's" I say as i shake her.

"Hmm- what?" she asked sleepily, her eyes were filled with sleep. As soon as she realized where she was she shot awake.

"Already?" she said, with a yawn. We'd been at the Airport for _at least _a hour or two. Alone. Crazy, right? They should've been there right as we landed, right there to pick us, to minimize the risk of being abducted by _humans_ for _Stirogi._ I know it probably hadn't happened yet, but there was still a possibility of it happening! And with Sophie as fragile as she is, I didn't want anything to happen to her! I would not aloue for any_thing_ or any_one_ to harm her. Not like on the day of the attack, when she'd almost died.

As we climbed out of the limo, I could tell she was exhausted . Mentally, Physically, and Emotionally. She was drained. She almost fell as she got out, good thing I was behind her.

"Come on," I said and I put an arm around her "lets get inside." As we were led inside, I noticed the difference to the building. Obviously it was for the Moroi, it was too _nice_ to be a Dhampir's home. We were lead through the commons and then through the gym, thank God not many people were in them. When we got to Headmistress Kirova office I could tell I would never like her. She looked like a vulture. A really nasty old vulture.

" Miss Iashkov, Miss Adar welcome to St. Vladimir's Academy." her voice sounded sympathetic. Like she felt bad for what we'd gone through, what had happened to us a few days prior. "I need to ask you two some questions, questions about the attack."

I automatically stiffened. Why was everyone trying to keep us in the past? Can't we just _move on_? "And If we say no?" I asked, crossing my arms. Sophie glanced at me, worriedly. I was always the one who never questioned authority. At least I had been in our old life, but in this one, I thought why not, I was going to build myself a truly bad ass reputation.

"Then you'd be putting all of us at risk for it to happen again." Kirova replied, coldly.

"I don't care. I don't care about others, I care about Sophie and myself." I huffed, never budging. "and being questioned isn't helping us hea-"

"Miss Adar." She said, an even tone in her voice though it was cold. "I advise you to get rid of that attitude, now."

"No, Headmistress. I will not get _rid _of my attitude!" I felt my temper starting to rise. She didn't understand. She didn't understand what it was like to _die_ and watch those around her _die_, she just didn't understand. Out in the field? It was probably different. At school, where it was supposed to be _safe_? Yeah. It was different. Very different. St. Castiel was our _home_, it was where we felt _safe_. How can she try to tell us that we should talk about it? Everyone dealt with trauma in their own way.

I didn't want to talk about it, and there was truly no reason to. I didn't need to talk about it to anyone that wasn't Sophie.

I was her _bondmate_ for God's sake. Oh, I bet she knows it by now or is at least trying to figure out why I was _dead_ in her flashback. But that was a chat for a different time.

"Miss Adar I don't know what kind of behavior was aloud at St. Castiel's but that kind of behavior is not tolerated here." She was fuming, to be honest I could care less, talking about it wasn't going to help bring back my friends, so why the hell should we continue to talk about it, why couldn't we move on?

"Headmistress we've had a long flight, and we're both tired, perhaps we could talk in the morning." Sophie suggested. Headmistress Vulture seemed to agree because next time I bothered to zone back into the conversation we were being lead to our rooms.

* * *

Of course Sophie was in another, better building, I didn't go in but from the outside it looked pretty nice. I gave Sophie a hug goodnight and left with the same guardian that I tried to talk to earlier. He was still as silent as the dead. He lead me to my room (I had one all to myself) told me that my luggage was in the room, handed me my key then promptly left.

I walked into my room, it was on the smallish side. A bathroom door to the left, a bed, a small closet, and a small dresser. There was also a nightstand next to the bed. On the bed was my small suitcase, both of ours had been pretty small. Barely anything had been saved from our former home, everything else was stained with blood.

The few things I did have was a picture of Sophie, Athena, Brent, and me. Athena had been a Moroi, she'd been close to Sophie's family. She'd been a few years older, a senior to be more exact. Her hair, in the picture, was black though it was naturally blond. Her eyes, they'd been a mixture between green and blue. She'd lost her parents- both of them- a month or so prior to the attack. Brent had been a Dhampir, one of the people I'd trained with the most. He was my classmate and someone i'd had a crush on since fifth grade. His hair was sandy-blonde and his eyes were light brown. We all looked so happy in that picture, it'd been taken a few days before the attack.

_Plop_.

A tear drop landed on the picture. I felt shock surge through me, I was crying? No. I can't cry, not yet. But my emotions didn't listen to me. Everything I'd held in, all the pain and shock flowed through me. I curled up in the small corner, feeling nothing but pain. It could've been minutes, or hours, but I still cried until I didn't have anymore tears. Cried for my lost friends, for, for my lost parents, and for some other stuff I couldn't pinpoint.

It felt... good to cry, to let out all the pain. Sniffling, I forced myself to get up, even though I obviously didn't want to. I climbed onto my bed and look through the rest of my suit-case. There was only two more things in it, not including clothes. There was necklace my brother had given me for my thirteenth birthday, and a photo of my parents, Erik and myself. I was just six years old in the photo, and it hurt that I barely remembered them. But I guess the fewer memories I had the less it could hurt right?

Very few of my clothes had been saved, so a shopping trip was way overdue. Sophie's parents had already taken her shopping, I didn't tag along. Hopefully we could do that tomorrow after Headmistress Vulture was done asking her dumb questions. But that could wait for a different time. I went over to my suitcase and pulled out a pair of jim jams, got my bathroom stuff and a towel and went to take a shower.

The bathroom itself wasn't very big either. It had room enough for a toilet, shower with tub and a small counter with a sink and mirror. There was a towel hook on the back of the door. I stripped and got into the shower. When I got out, I got ready for bed then fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3

And of course, I was sucked into Sophie's mind. She was having a nightmare. It looked to be of the attack.

She was running, like the running you do when there are people after you that want to kill you, she was scared out of her bloody mind. She ran down a few hallways, I recognized these hallways, they were from St. Castiel. The Gothic style doors the lead to the common room were coming up ahead. There was a voice casing after her mocking her "Sophie! Come back Sophie, we just want to play." Play didn't sound good in this case. She ran in to the commons area, the place was covered in blood and bodies. 2

And just as it had begun it was over. It happened so quickly. I awoke with a start, sweating, I had no idea what time it was. But if I had to guess classes were going to start soon, I could hear the other Novices getting ready and heading down to the cafeteria.

I decided that I needed to make new friends here, that it didn't have to feel like I was betraying my old group of friends. Could I make new friends, after what had happened? Was I even ready? Maybe, maybe not, but it didn't matter. If I wasn't, to bad. I'd make myself make new friends, I owed myself at least that. Sophie and I still need to talk about the attack. Screw the Headmistress and the Guardians! It didn't matter, Sophie did.

A strong surge of protectiveness past through me. I felt more protective towards Sophie than I ever had before. Worry about her plagued my mind as I scrubbed the sweat away and got into a loose shirt with loose jeans. What? It was the only outfit I had.

I followed the few people that were heading down. I got a few weird looks and I could hear some people whispering;

"Who's she?" or " Is that the new girl?" and one of my personal favorites "Damn she's hot!" I didn't make any eye contact as I made my way to Sophie's rooms.

When I got to her room, she was ready. She had a pair of black skinny jeans on, a dark, forest, green t-shirt on, she was wearing regular sneakers, and very little make-up. She had this haunted look in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked her softly, I wanted to talk with her about the attack and what we were going to do. I wanted to talk to her about the attack, I wanted to know how she felt without prying.

"I think you already know." she replied, a mysterious tone in her voice. Haunted eyes? Mysterious tones? I couldn't decide if those two combinations where a good or bad thing. So I had to do a little bit a prying, just to make sure she was alright.

She was. Just a little bit of Darkness lingering in the back of her mind, but not much. I decided to take that little bit, even if it wasn't much, it could build up fast. I felt her let out a sigh and relax, just a tid-bit. She shot me a worried glance. "You shouldn't have done that, Aurora."

I shrugged, "It's better than letting it build up and consuming you all at once."

"No. I can deal with it. It's my magic, my problem." she argued quietly. "I don't need you blowing up at some random person because you're worried about my sanity. What about your sanity?"

Again, I shrugged. "You don't need to worry about mine." I said cheekily. "And it's not just your problem. It's our problem, I'm your best friend. Best friends stick together."

She didn't respond. We continued walking to the Headmistress's office I was really beginning to hate her guts, she greeted Sophie with a smile but all I got was a look that said oh you're still here? Of course I was still here, where could I have gone in one night? I thought, scowling at her.

We both took seats in front of her desk, though I was obviously more reluctant to be here.

"Did either of you see, or hear anything, that could've lead to the attack?"

I opened my mouth to say no that we hadn't seen or heard anything that could possibly had lead to the attack... but that wasn't true. There'd been talk, the upperclassmen had talked about pulling the ultimate prank, breaking the ward in the middle of the night. They hadn't noticed me or Sophie. I hadn't thought that any of them would do it, put us all at risk... But I guess some High School students were idiots.

"No." Sophie replied softly. She felt bad for lying, but she wouldn't betray one of our friends.

Vulture turned to me, "What about you, Miss Adar?"

I forced myself not to bite my lip, "No." I didn't care about lying to her, but I did care as to why Sophie was the first one to lie.

She frowned and noted our response. "What were you doing when the attack started?"

"I was getting ready for school." Sophie replied quietly. "I was just getting out of the shower when I heard screaming." she shivered. "I hurried and got dressed, wanting to know what was going and why there was screaming." She was biting her lip, obviously nervous and scared at reliving the event.

I took a deep breath. "I was in the Great Hall, talking with some friends while waiting for Sophie so we could go get some food. Athena protected Brent, Ruby, and me. She was very good at her element, keeping the Stirogi away from us while we moved and tried to get to safety."

A sympathetic expression crossed her face for a split second before she schooled her face and wrote down some notes. "One more question than Miss Dragmier and Miss Hathaway will give you a tour. What were you doing during the attack?"

"Trying to stay alive and find Sophie." I replied coldly. She was trying to figure out why we'd survived and weren't turned or killed. "The Stirogi had sneaked up on Athena and killed her with one swift movement. Ruby and Brent were killed next, and so I ran. It wasn't much longer that they'd started drinking my blood, that's when Sophie saved me. She killed the one trying to drain me. Killed it with her Element, fire." I glanced at her, aware that she didn't want to lie about her element but knew I'd probably be safer that no one knew until we wanted them to.

"Is this true, Miss Ishavok?"

"Yes, Headmistress. It is." Sophie replied, still biting her lips.

"How many did you kill?" she said, almost in awe.

"Just that one, then they started to drink my blood and it was over before anything happened to Aurora and I, besides getting our blood almost drained." She looked at us for a minute, as if she was trying to decide if we were telling the truth.

"Don't tell anyone about the kill." she said forcefully. "They won't give you any marks, anyways. Lets keep this on the downlow for now, shall we?"

"Okay," Sophie sounded unsure, like she didn't want to hide it from everyone. Scratch that, I knew she didn't want to hide it! Even if it was a lie, it could still make a revolution happen. Maybe this world wasn't ready for it.

She nodded her head and said "very well, Miss. Dragomir, Miss. Hathaway please come in."

The two girls strolled in, though it looked more Hathaway was lazily walking and Dragomir was walking straight and properly. "Valissa Dragomir," she gestured to the pale girl, "Rosemarie Hathaway." she gestured to the mocha colored girl. She then handed us our scheduled and ushered us away.

"Hullo." we both said, a bit shyly. They were role models for us. They went through so much shit... Shit that I didn't even want to think about going through.

"Hi." Hathaway said confidently without giving us a chance to look over the schedule. "Come on." she then proceeded to stroll out, followed by Dragomir.

"We'll be hanging with you all day, going to your classes with you and making sure you feel comfortable around here." she said sweetly.

I suppressed a roll of my eyes, of course we weren't going to be comfortable here, not for a while. I didn't want to be here, it didn't matter that Rose and Lissa were here, they were young, they were almost finished with Freshmen year. When I'd check the calendar, when Sophie was still in the hospital, it'd said it was the 15th of May , so they'd be running away in less than a day.

Freshmen year, that was when all the shit went down, wasn't it? It's when Lissa became the only living sucked, like really. It sucked. Judging by the forced cheerful look on their faces, it already happened. And Rose was already plotting to run away with Lissa, maybe she'd let us tag along.

"That's great." I said, putting on a fake smile. It was hard knowing that in less than a few months her parents and brother would be dead, along with Rose.. Let's not forget Rose, she did die as well. Like me, she's going to be bound to her best friend. Maybe we will have more in common then I thought.

Anyways, the tour was a bit boring. They had everything that we'd had, it was just in different places, and called different things. Like our Great Hall was called a cafeteria here. After Lissa and Rose showed us the basics, they took us to our classes.

Lissa went to show Sophie where all of her classes where, I was a bit sad that we didn't get to go with them, but Rose had to show me where my classes would be that I had.

"Let me see you're scheduled." Rose said. More like demanded. I know she was awesome and a badass, like me, but that didn't mean she had to be bossy! She didn't reserve that right. but I handed her the schedule, I mean I didn't want to start a fight just yet.

"Damn, you have all the same classes as me," she sounded pleased at that, like she already liked me. "So we'll be seeing a lot of each other. Ok first things first, Stan Alto's class. The one thing you have to keep in mind with Stan, is that he's an ass, like think of the biggest ass you already know then multiply it by ten, thats how much of an ass Stan Alto is," It sounded like she hated him, more than anyone else here. But then again I hadn't seen her with the Vulture yet.

"as for the other classes, they're alright, well expect Animal behavior and Physiology, the old teacher Miss. Karp was a nutjob," she paused when I started to sinker "I'm not joking!" she cracked a small smile when she said that. Probably thinking about how she'd heard about Karp awakening herself...

After Rose lead me to third period, because that was the class that we could actually make after the tour, I was even more depressed to find out it was English. The only good thing about it was that Sophie was also in the class, though she looked like she didn't want to talk about anything that'd happened. She looked pissed off. And scared. What had happened and why hadn't I been sucked into her mind. That's when I realized that she was blocking me. Sophie was blocking me. Whatever she was thinking, she didn't want me to know.

I felt my panic start to rise, anyone else would've thought it was because of the flashback, but Sophie knew. She knew what was wrong and she didn't seem to care. What didn't she want me to know? This was all very new to me, and it kinda hurt that she didn't trust me enough to know what was going on. Ms. Davis welcomed us into the classroom with a warm smile.

She told us to pick a seat and if it was a good fit and didn't disrupt the class it would be our seat for the entire year. I, of course, sat next to Sophie, and next to us sat Rose and Lissa. Sophie sat next to the window, just starting out it like she didn't even care. She probably didn't. Rose and Lissa were talking rather softly and I was the only paying attention. Which is sad, because I don't even like english class.

"We'll start today with a pop quiz." She said after we'd gotten settled in. "It'll be a review of what we've learned this year." A collective groan was heard around the room. She passed out the paper. "Remember, no cheating whatsoever. This means, no talkings, not passing notes, and no looking off others papers." She gave a pointed look at Lissa and Rose.

Tears started to form in my eyes as the wall Sophie was keeping up started to crumble.

"Miss Ishavolk, Miss Adar, are you ar-" and that was when Sophie started to scream, a haunted look passing over her face and fear radiating in her eyes. I tried to fight the flashback she was living, I really was, but the emotions she was feeling, they were too great.

She, or well, I was in the great hall, in front of me was me (as confusing as that sounds, just bare with me), I was in a pool of blood- my own blood- I couldn't tell if it was my blood or a mix of our friends and mine. I wasn't alive anymore, or if was I didn't look like it. she or I was crying, I could hardly see out of her eyes, she knelt down next to me and put her hands over me. She was trying to heal me, and from the fact that i was still alive she did just that. Well, I don't think she knew she was trying to heal me, it just happened instinctively. I took a deep breath as life flowed back into my body. Now that I was actually looking... I could see the psychic bond forming between us. I doubt she could, but I could.

As I came out of Sophie's mind I met stares. "What?" I asked, trying to play it off as if I'd just blacked out. Or tuned out. Or something to hide the fact that we had a bond. Rose studied me, like she could tell something wasn't right. I'd probably be questioned, by her, later. I was not looking forward to it.

The great part about being sucked into my best friend's memories? I didn't have to go to Animal Behavior class. The bad part? Sophie had to go to Counseling. She shot me a pointed look as to tell me not to go into her mind. I shrugged, how was I supposed to stay out of her mind when she kept pulling me in? I couldn't pinpoint what was wrong with her. Why was she acting so different than she had the night before? Why was she suddenly acting like a bitch?

Rose had offered to show us where to go, and offered to stay so we could go to lunch after. I think she also didn't want to go to the next class, but she would've, for Lissa. But the strange behaviors? Yeah, she was more interested in that.

"You two have a bond, like Lissa and I, don't you?" she said rather bluntly. Her voice was quiet, but she still had that bold note in her voice. "Sophie isn't specialized in Fire is she?"

I stared at her, I'd know Rose was smart, but to have figured it out in one day? Yeah, that was badass. "Don't tell anyone." I replied, leaning back into the chair with my arms crossed. I watched her reaction. She looked smug, from finding out one of our secrets.

"Of course I won't tell them, but we need to get them out of this school." she whispered, the smug look turning sober. "They're in danger here."

"I agree." I said, moving my eyes to avoid eye contact with her. "and how do you expect we break them out of this school?"

"They can use their compulsion if Sophie's is as strong as Lissa's."

Oh, it might be. She'd never actually tried. No need, especially since she probably just specialized with the attack. I didn't know if she would've had strong compulsion prior to it. Well, maybe I did. I was starting to even forget that we'd been human a few days ago.

"I really don't know if it is or not, we never had to use it before." I explained hoping she would buy the line. She did, and so we, Rose and I, planned the escape. The irony was not lost on me, my very first day of classes, and I was already trying to find a way out.

After Sophie got out of counseling, we left for Lunch. Well food for me blood for her. I spotted a redhead, my thoughts going to Mason. There was something I was forgetting, something bad that would happen to him in a few years. I frowned, my memories of the books already fading. How much longer would I actually have the memories, or were we not ment to change the future?

Did that mean that what was meant to happen had to happen? I really didn't want to ruin the time stream, the chances of The Doctor coming to help were slim to none.

Anyways, Rose introduced us to the gang. Mason and Eddie were the only two people that were cool. Auron, Lissa's boyfriend, was dull and boring. Sophie had felt connection with Mason (though she denied it). I, of course, knew even if she didn't want anyone to know. She got up and went to get some blood from the feeders. It took her a bit longer than it should've for her to get back. But while she was gone I talked with Mason, and Eddie.

She looked a lot better, and a lot like my best friend, when she got back. I pegged the bitchiness on lack of blood. Which was probably a lie, but it's what I want to believe.

"Hey Soph I have to talk with you," she gave me a go on sort of look "alone" I clarified. She gave me a knowing look and tilted her head in the direction of the bathrooms. Mason and Eddie were about to ask what was going on when I silenced them with a quick a "It's girl stuff." excuse. She went first then I followed as to not raise suspicion.

"So what was so important that you had to tell me in the bathroom?" her voice had a little bit of a condescending air to it.

"They know," was all I said, I hoped she knew who they were. I was about to leave when I added "oh and we're trying to break out of this place, if you care." and with that I left. As I was leaving, I felt hurt. She felt hurt, but not as much as I did. Attacks changed people and I'd hoped we'd stay close, like we had always been.

I headed back, Sophie fallowing me after a few minutes. We sat down in silence and the other people seemed to notice.

"Hey Aurora, Sophie are you alright?" Lissa asked.

"I'm fine." we both said, curtly might I add, at the same else let it go, but Rose and Lissa knew all too well what was happening. They shared some look then Rose stood up, pulling me up with her.

"Well Aurora I should take you to you next class." she had this look on her face, one that said we needed to talk and it would not be on the way to Slavic Arts.

"You and Sophie need to stay close." She said with her arms crossed. She was serious, wasn't she? Whatever.

"It's not my fault that Sophie is being a bitch." I huffed hotly, glaring at nothing. "she gets like this sometimes, it's totally normal for her." I decided to lie to keep Rose off my back, but it probably wouldn't work.

I was surprised when it did.

"Alright. We're leaving after 8th period, since we all have the same class." She said, her voice low so no one else could hear it.

"Right..."

The last four periods of the day where boring, I didn't know why we'd taken half of the classes at our old school, they were so boring.

After Moroi Culture, we didn't head to Dinner. We could've, but why would we if everyone was eating. It was the perfect time to run.

All we had to do was sneak out off the grounds, compel the guards, then somehow find our way back to civilization where we would take a train to some other state. It was foolproof.

We had some time, before our great escape, so the four of us went back to our respected , dorms. We took the things that we could not live without, I took, my MP3 player, and the few pictures I had of my family. An hour before we were set to leave, I made my way to Rose's room, she was just down the hall from me.

When there we made our way to Lissa's room, Sophie was already there. Well, that really is great. She's a bitch and yet, here I am, helping her escape for her own protection. My thoughts growled angrily at her. She was starting to piss me off, with all the Darkness she was trying to keep me from. I didn't mind being the one to take it from her, but I guess she thought she could handle it on her own.

"Are we all set to go?" Lissa asked. I could tell that she was trying to keep the peace between Sophie and me.

"I think so, you have everything you need, Soph?" I questioned my voice timid. I was hoping she wouldn't snap at me.

She stared at me coldly, but when she spoke her voice didn't sound all that cold, "Yes, what about you, Rora?" She gazed at my small bag, I'd bought it in case we'd ever needed to leave quickly without anything besides the basics: money, stake, toothbrush and toothpaste, and a simple change out clothes.

"Yes," I replied with a snort.

"Ok, well if we have everything let's vamoose." replied Lissa trying to defuse the tension. We decided to leave in pairs, it would be less suspicious that way.

"So Rose you take Lissa, and I'll leave with Sophie?" I asked I really wanted a chance to talk with her, Rose was right if we wanted to survive on our own we would have to get along. They left first, and then we were to leave five minutes after.


End file.
